Crimson
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: Yuya and Kyo got married and Yuya's having these sort of regrets marrying him. Or does she? Kyo gradually has a change of heart further on in the story. [Kyo x Yuya]
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAMURAI DEEPER KYO, OKAY? WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS "FANFICTION", GET IT?! HEHEHE, JUST MAKING SURE THERE.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**Text** - Yuya's good conscience

_**Text**_ - Yuya's bad conscience

"_Text"_ - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

**Text** - Kyo's positive conscience

_**Text**_ - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"_Text"_ - Kyo's neutral conscience

_Text_ - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

Chapter 1 – Pulverizing A Heart

"I do." Yuya said to the preacher. She was getting married with Kyo, after having a relationship with him after Kyo and Kyoshiro fought.

"And do you, Demon Eyes Kyo, accept Yuya as your wife?"

"I do." Kyo said, facing Yuya.

"Well then, I now pronounce both of you as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The old preacher said.

Kyo was wearing traditional Japanese groom outfit while Yuya was wearing the traditional Japanese bridal outfit.

Everyone witnessed the matrimony of the two, including the injured Kyoshiro made it. Sakuya, Mahiro, Okuni, Yukimura, Saizo, Sasuke... All of them, except for Benitora.

Nobody knows the exact reason why Benitora didn't attend. His excuse was because, of course, being Tokugawa Hidetada, he has more important matters to attend.

Yuya convinced Kyo to be friends with Kyoshiro now that their fight is over. Kyo agreed so and Kyoshiro freely accepted the friendship.

Kyo unveiled his woman and saw that she was blushing. As in her cheeks are almost redder than cherry tomatoes! Kyo cupped the both sides of her face and kissed her.

When they arrived at their new home...

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yuya asked her husband.

"Heh. I'm finally married to you, Yuya. Did you know that I'm sick of being affectionate to you? I mean, I only married you for one purpose." Kyo said harshly, making a death glare to Yuya.

"W-what?" Yuya stammered. Of all the things in the world, what she feared most are those eyes, those blood scarlet eyes. Did she make a mistake? No, no, she never did. How could she? She was purely innocent.

"I want to have descendants to continue my blood thirst!" Kyo said as he removed his upper clothing.

Yuya reached for her revolving-barrel gun under her pillow and aimed it at Kyo. Her hands were trembling. She couldn't trigger the gun at him, could she? She loved him so much, and here, they were just married, she just can't kill him! She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to lose her virginity - the seal of true femininity.

Kyo placed his hand on the gun and threw it to the other corner of the room and Kyo pinned Yuya on the bed.

"No! NO!!!" Yuya screamed as that devilish grin of his appeared, her emerald eyes narrowed to see that his eyes were full of lust.

Yes. Something happened to them that night.

Five months later...

Yuya looked at her womb. Kyo always left her. He doesn't mind her. He said he'd come back at the eighth month of her pregnancy. Yuya thought that she was a fool. She should've just left off with Kyoshiro. But Yuya never wanted to be a double-crosser in the eyes of Sakuya.

(A/N: This time, Yuya is pregnant. So of course, she has to wear something respectable. She's wearing the same design of kimono that she usually wears in the series only that the skirt is longer...)

Yuya sighed.

"Why am I not happy?" she whispered to the wind, pointedly, talking to herself, "I got what I wanted right? To get united with Kyo... And here, his child in my womb... I'm going to be a mother soon... But why am I not happy?!"

"Is it because he doesn't love me? But why did he court me to get married?" Nobody knows, Yuya, nobody knows... 

A tear made its way down to her cheek and dropped on her womb. More tears flowed freely from her jade eyes and continued landing on her womb.

"My child, I wish you not to be like your father. If Kami-sama is listening to me, please, Kami-sama, don't let my child be like him!"

"Yuya!" a voice called on the door of the Kyo residence.

Yuya wiped her tears quickly with the back of her hands and breathed normally, to ease herself.

"Coming! Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Okuni!"

Yuya made it to the door and greeted Okuni, "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Yuya-san." Okuni said, "I see that womb is getting bigger. You must have a healthy baby."

"Ah yes." Yuya replied as she turned away from her friend.

"Something wrong?" Okuni asked as she placed her hair locks at the back of her ear.

"No. I was just surprised because the child moved."

"You must have an active child soon." Okuni replied with a smile, "I'm jealous!"

"Jealous? Oh yes, come in, by the way." Yuya said as she pointed to the table.

They sat on the floor and Okuni continued, "I'm jealous because of you getting married to Kyo and Lady Sakuya getting engaged to Kyoshiro. I have no love life..."

_**I have a freaking love life here, Okuni... Just a mental note**._ Yuya thought.

"Well, there's Yukimura. Think of it, if you'll get married with him, your name should sound really nice, like, Sanada Okuni."

"Shut up." Okuni blushed, "Although I admit, he's pretty handsome and cunning, too. And else, we're really nice friends now."

"You like him, don't you?" Yuya teased.

Even in times of total sadness or of troubles, Yuya even gets to pick a joke or two with her friends. Probably the only ones who REALLY loved her and took care of her, probably the only ones who are concerned for her.

"Fine. Let's say I do." Okuni finally gave in.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really urgent. Just wanna have a chat or two with my good friend, Shiina Yuya."

That was her former name, 'Shiina'. Just reminded her of that night when Kyo played with her body, just for the sake of having a child.

She looked at the floor and said in a gloomy voice, "Aren't you forgetting something, Okuni-san?"

"Huh? What?" Okuni said, putting her hand on her lips, thinking that she might've done something wrong.

"I'm married?" she replied, still looking on the floor.

"Oh right, right. Sorry for calling your former name, Mrs. Kyo." Okuni replied as she removed her hand from her lips and waved it up and down, smiling.

Okuni noticed Yuya's gloomy features and said, "Yuya, do you have a problem? Really, you can just tell me."

Yuya looked at Okuni straight in the eye, "I-I'm just w-worried when the time has come for me to give birth." She denied. The real thing is, being called, 'Shiina' made her feel down in the dumps, still roaming in her mind is the time when Kyo disgraced her femininity.

"Oro? Don't worry, Yuya-san, I believe you'll be a great mother and wife."

**Yeah and Kyo will be a whoremaster-minded husband**. Her thought said. 

**Shut up, evil conscience.** Her other conscience told the vengeful half, **You're just making things worse.**

"Aa... Hai, hai, that's true." Yuya said as she plastered a fake smile on her face, "So how's Benitora? I didn't receive any news from him since our wedding. Is he fine? He didn't even visit me or even wrote to me."

"Hmph." Okuni mumbled.

"What?"

"He's been laying down rules lately. Hell, even set a curfew for the citizens. I say it's almost like Martial Law." Okuni said, with a serious tone and furrowed eyebrows.

"And what about Mahiro? Is she now feeling okay after her brother died?

"She, too, is fine. She told me that Benitora is getting stricter by the moment. Sometimes, she feels like giving up on working for him." Okuni replied as she looked around, "Nice house, by the way."

"Ahuh, thanks." Yuya replied with a disconcerted tone.

"Where's your husband?" Okuni questioned.

"_I don't know where he is, Okuni, my friend. I don't know..."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Remember! Yuya's wearing a new kimono! Hehehehe... Nothing really special to say, just keep in mind the kimono thingy, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

**Text** - Yuya's good conscience

_**Text**_ - Yuya's bad conscience

"_Text"_ - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

**Text** - Kyo's positive conscience

_**Text**_ - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"_Text"_ - Kyo's neutral conscience

_Text_ - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

From the last chapter...

"Where's your husband?" Okuni questioned.

"I don't know where he is, Okuni, my friend. I don't know..." 

Chapter 2 – The Truth, Or Is It?

"Well?" Okuni asked once more to the now, speechless Yuya.

"Uhm..." Yuya broke out.

**Tell her that he's out like this everyday, training somewhere or thinking about something.**

"Kyo's out like this everyday, training somewhere, sometimes, even thinking about something. Probably about fatherhood..." Yuya made up.

"Oh, I see." Okuni replied.

**That's the right thing to do, Yuya.**

_**Why don't you tell Okuni THE TRUTH?**_

**Shut up, this will affect the child.**

_**Yeah, it would give the kid 3 separate consciences.**_

"Oh, why can't my thoughts be in one place?! It's making me crazy!" 

"Then, is there even one day that he never left you? I mean, leaving you like that, when you're bearing HIS child?" Okuni said, "C'mon, answer me Yuya."

"_He never returned the next day after he disgraced me."_

**He returns every night, telling you that he was sorry for being late. But there was this one week when he never left at all. He always tells you where he is going. Tell her that.**

"Uhm, well..." Yuya cleared her throat, "He actually returns every night, telling me that he's sorry if he's late. But I do remember one week when he never left at all. Besides, he always tells me where's he going. He's very considerate."

**Great job, Yuya!**

_**Why is SHE always following YOU?**_

**Well, because my reasons are more believable and much more pleasant to hear than whatever yours is.**

Okuni stood up and once again, placed her locks behind her ears.

"I better get going, Yuya-san." Okuni said as she turned her back to Yuya, "It was a nice chat with you."

"Bye, Okuni! Thanks for dropping by." Yuya said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and by the way..." Okuni said as she looked over her shoulder, "Kyoshiro and Sakuya's wedding are going to be held four months from now."

"Four months? Oh I think I can't come." Yuya said as she stood up, "The child is fully developed by then. I may give birth at any time after four months..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot... That's your ninth month of pregnancy... I'll just tell it to Kyoshiro and Sakuya. Is Kyo coming?"

"I think not."

"Oh okay, bye!" Okuni concluded as she walked to the door and left.

Yuya looked at the window, which reveals a beautiful landscape where there are many flowers and grasses.

Again, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Kyo, did I do anything wrong? Why'd you have to do this to me?" 

After four months...

"Yuya, is there something wrong?" Sakuya asked. Sakuya and Kyoshiro were there, they were already married.

Yuya can feel the child in her womb moving. It was painful.

"I... I'm f-fine." She denied.

It was late in the afternoon at that time.

"Yuya..." Sakuya said, "You look pale."

**_What are you doing, Yuya?! Are you stupid?! Why are you holding the child back?! Let it go! You're about to give birth!_** (A/N: Sometimes, bad can be good...)

"S-Sakuya..." Yuya said, "I-I think I-I'm about to give birth..."

Sakuya's eyes widened and said, "Kyoshiro, get some cloths and some pillows! Four pillows and five huge cloths. Where are they, Yuya?"

"I-I have t-them there, in that c-cabinet..." Yuya pointed to the cabinet near her and Kyo's bedroom.

Kyoshiro hurried to the cabinet. Sakuya laid one huge cloth on the floor, laying two pillows piled, the other two were set apart.

She folded another cloth in half and tied it to her waist, like an apron. Two cloths were untouched and the other was folded in four.

"I think I'm going to stay guard outside." Kyoshiro told Sakuya, "Good luck Yuya-san."

"T-thank you, Kyoshiro."

Sakuya walked over to Yuya and helped her stand up, "Easy now, Yuya, you might surprise the child."

When Sakuya held Yuya's hands, they were freezing cold.

_She must be nervous. After all, this IS her first child._ Sakuya thought.

Yuya's head was laid down on the piled pillows, the other pillow on the middle of her back and the other near to halfway her hips. The two cloths were placed to the place where the baby will land, so as to absorb the blood that will come out along with the child.

Sakuya lifted Yuya's long skirt and said, "Yuya, breathe gently, okay? Don't push too hard."

"Y-yes." She replied.

"PUSH!" Sakuya demanded.

Yuya screamed in pain as she was giving birth to her child.

After an hour, Kyo arrived.

"Hey, your wife's giving birth already." Kyoshiro said before Kyo could open the door.

"Right." He just replied with a smirk on his face.

_Why will he smirk like that when he knows the danger of his wife dying because of giving birth?_ Kyoshiro asked himself as Kyo went inside the house.

Kyo heard Yuya's screams, his child's cries (A/N: The head of the child normally comes out first...) and Sakuya's voice.

"A little bit more, Yuya! We're almost done!" Sakuya said, "Breathe in, breath out. Now, push!"

Yuya screamed once more and Kyo arrived at the scene. He was watching this as he covered his grin. He looked at Yuya's pale and sweaty face.

**Stop grinning like that. Look at her. You know what they say about mothers, when they give birth, one of their legs is already stepping in her grave. Do you want to lose her?**

_**Shut up, It's better for it that way. Then let her die if she has to.**_

"_Right."_

"This is it, Yuya! PUSH!" Sakuya finalized. With one final push, the baby's cries reverberated more in the room.

Yuya released her grip on the cloth and closed her eyes, catching her breath.

"Congratulations, Kyo and Yuya, you have a healthy baby boy."

Sakuya gave the baby, wrapped in the remaining cloth, to the proud (and I say proud) father.

He cackled and said, "His name shall be Kazuki!"

Yuya wanted to see what she worked so hard for, but she was afraid – her husband has dominated over her.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

Text - Yuya's good conscience

_Text_ - Yuya's bad conscience

"_Text"_ - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

Text - Kyo's positive conscience

_Text_ - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"_Text"_ - Kyo's neutral conscience

_Text_ - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

Oh yeah, don't forget... It's still the red kimono. -Smiles- Of course, Yuya has children; she still has to look motherly in the eyes of her descendants!

Chapter 3 – Hastened Time

It has been eight years since Yuya had her first child Kazuki. She now looks at her children who were playing with their Aunt Mahiro and Aunt Okuni in the grassy fields.

How many children does she have now? Five. Five children. Namely:

Kazuki, 8 years old male

Tatsumi and Natsumi (twins; Tatsumi came out first) 6 years old male & female

Hisashi, 5 years old male

Yanagi, 3 years old female

Her children bear the names of warriors and maidens, for Kyo named them all. Yuya wasn't given a chance to name even one of her child. Come to think of it, if she did, then she'll like that child better than anyone else.

Kazuki was reading a book to Yanagi, while Hisashi and Tatsumi were playing tag and Natsumi was listening to Okuni and Mahiro's stories which they all made up.

Look at them. Look at what you worked so hard for. Aren't they just adorable?

"They are." She absent-mindedly whispered.

All so handsome and beautiful... None of them was alike Kyo but most of them was more like you. Perhaps because you talked to them often, they only receive glares and 'Hnn...' from their father... But you, you gave them your all. Kazuki, responsible, loving, considerate and intelligent; Tatsumi, strategic, careful, contented and gifted by gab; Natsumi, cunning, eager, aware and kind; Hisashi, gentle, fun-loving, thoughtful and premeditated and there's Yanagi, although young she's excited to learn new things, high-spirited and inspired... You created wonderful beings.

"_Kami-sama granted me my wishes. He heard me."_

Yes, He did.

"Mommy!" Yanagi went to her mother who was seating peacefully under a tree.

Kazuki followed Yanagi to his mother and said, "Mother, Yanagi-chan was so stubborn! I told her not to touch the rose bush without asking help from you or Aunt Okuni or Aunt Mahiro."

"But Mommy! The rose looked pretty, especially the red one!" Yanagi said, smiling.

"There, there, Yanagi-chan. Your Onichan did tell you that even though the rose is pretty, still, it has little sharp things, right?" Yuya replied.

"But Mommy, I want to be the rose princess in Onichan's book! She found a rose and when she took it, the fairy told her to keep it because one day, a king will tell her that she is his daughter!" Yanagi answered.

"But she was wounded by the rose's thorns and she fainted, right? That's the only time when the king found her, right?" Yuya told her daughter.

"But! But!"

"No buts, Yanagi-chan. Did you get a wound?"

"Ahuh..." Yanagi said as she sobbed.

Kyo was watching everyone from his bedroom window and noticed Yuya.

**Do you do that?**

_**Who cares?**_

You do. There might come a day, Kyo, someday, you'll realize that she is important to you after all.

_Whatever._

"Kazuki-kun, would you please get some water and bandages. The bandages are in the cupboard of the bathroom. Just get enough for this wound, okay?" Yuya said.

"Yes, Mother." Kazuki replied, as he got moving.

When he came back with a small basin of water, a hand towel and some bandages.

"Here, let me see." Yuya requested.

Yanagi opened her right palm and Yuya saw that her thumb, index and middle fingers were cut made by the thorns of the rose bush.

Yuya took Yanagi's hand and dipped it in the water. Yanagi was crying, "Mommy, it hurts!"

Kazuki placed an arm over his sister and comforted her; "Mommy's just taking the dirt off your wounds. If she didn't take them off, you'll get sick. Don't worry; your Onichan Kazuki has been through that, so did your Onichan Tatsumi and Onechan Natsumi and also your Onichan Hisashi. So, you'll get through it, too!"

Yuya smiled at what her firstborn said to her last child as she wiped Yanagi's hand. After all, it was true, that Kazuki, Tatsumi, Natsumi and Hisashi had cuts on their hands for different reasons and they've been through the healing process. And hopefully, Yanagi will, too.

Have you ever been affectionate?

"_To Yuya."_

No, not a fake one - real affection, like, for your children and your wife.

"_Who needs it? I don't give a damn. As long as she's around to attend the needs of my descendants, I'm fine."_

So... you're saying that she's nothing to you but a... prostitute?

"_Close enough."_

You didn't tell her that you leave the house because you kill?

"_Why do I need to tell her anyway?"_

Aside from her being your personal whore, why did you marry her? C'mon, there's gonna be something other than having descendants and using her flawless body for your own pleasure.

"_Nothing else."_

Are you sure?

"_I... Don't know."_

Kyo was still looking at the scenery through his window while his consciences bothered him.

"There!" Yuya cheered as she finished bandaging the hand of her daughter.

"Thanks Mommy!" Yanagi said as she hugged her mother and her brother.

"Let's go, Yanagi-chan! I'll read you another story!" Kazuki told Yanagi.

Yanagi nodded and they went off.

Yuya sighed and smiled.

"_I'm looking forward to what they'll be in the future. Being such angels in a very young age."_

_But who knows? They may be angels now, rebels later._

Shut the hell up.

_What I'm saying is true! Perhaps now, they still don't have their father's attitude but they might have the same killer instincts when they get older._

A tear rolled down Yuya's cheek. Then, she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Look what you did!

_Hey, hey. I was just joking!_

There's no joking around now.

His crimson eyes were watching her emerald green eyes and noticed that tear.

With only one slightest cut in her mind, a million reflexes could be roaming around in a woman's mind, but the most effective one is her serial weapon – her tears.

_What the hell are you saying?_

Facts.

_I say it's fiction._

"_Shut up."_

Yuya was looking at the skies, thinking of something else better than that – but she found none. Her married life is just half bad and half fantasy that became interim reality.

Author's notes: Sorry for the fast forward chapter. You see, the real deal is actually in this time span – the "it was after 8 years when Kazuki was born". So, how does the children look like anyway? I did made mention of handsome ones and beauties, right?

Kazuki ï (imagine Kazuki from Get Backers when he was a kid, just get rid of the long hair, then it's all right.)

Tatsumi ï (if you have Bushido Blade, that's a game, you have Tatsumi Takeshina there. Just imagine him in his childhood days.)

Natsumi ï (imagine Officer Natsumi from You're Under Arrest 2 if she was a kid)

Hisashi ï (imagine Sagara Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin if ever he was a kid.)

Yanagi ï (imagine Tenten from Naruto as a little kid here. Just remove the hair buns...)

So, yes, 3 of the kids are really excerpts from their series. But after all, this is fanfiction. Anything goes... Hope y'all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Text** - Yuya's good conscience

**Text** - Yuya's bad conscience

"Text" - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

**Text** - Kyo's positive conscience

**Text** - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"Text" - Kyo's neutral conscience

Text - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

From the last chapter...

Yuya was looking at the skies, thinking of something else better than that – but she found none. Her married life is just half bad and half fantasy that became interim reality.

Chapter 4 – Whimpering Heart

"Mother." Natsumi spoke.

Yuya snapped back to reality and looked at her daughter, "Yes?"

"For you." Natsumi handed her mother a festoon of carnations, "Aunt Okuni and Aunt Mahiro taught me how to make this. So, I'll give it to you, since you are the best mother in the whole world!"

"Aww..." Okuni said to Mahiro while they're looking at Natsumi and Yuya, "Isn't that the sweetest?"

"Hey, why don't you get tied up with Yukimura?" Mahiro teased.

"Oh please, shut up. I don't like him." Okuni said, curling her bangs with her index finger.

"Sheesh. You don't have to deny it, Okuni. You are head over heels for him."

"I really don't!" Okuni retorted, with a slight blush on her face, "A-and besides! He's a gay, why should I fall for a bisexual guy?! I fall for a real man!"

"Oh really?" Mahiro teased, "Well, he's not a gay, that's for sure. He said he only looks like a gay to deceive his enemies but he's really not."

"H-he's not?" Okuni mumbled.

"See, you like him. You're blushing."

"Hmph. Whatever!" Okuni turned away, crossing her arms and pouted a little.

"Natsumi-chan, thanks." Yuya smiled at her daughter as she took the flowers.

Natsumi hugged her mother and ran back to Okuni and Mahiro.

That night...

"Kyo, I am doing my part as mother to your children. Why don't you be... A... Why don't you be more like a father to them? You barely talk to them, they might not even recognize you as their father." Yuya explained.

Kyo and Yuya are already in their rooms, and the kids are already asleep in their rooms.

"I don't need to. You accommodate their needs, and I watch them grow, isn't that enough?" Kyo replied to Yuya, giving her that death glare.

Yuya clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "KYO, YOU JERK! I SHOULDN'T HAVE AGREED TO MARRIED YOU! YOU NEGLECT YOUR OWN CHILDREN AND YOU DON'T DO YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITIES TO THEM AS A FATHER! DO YOU THINK I'M HAPPY WITH MY NEW FAMILY? NO! KYO, PLEASE UNDERSTAND!"

"HEY YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, WOMAN!" Kyo retorted, pointing his finger at Yuya, closing in at her.

"OH YES I DO! I AM YOUR WIFE, THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILDREN. DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD HAVE CHILDREN WITHOUT ME?!"

"SO WHAT IF I DON'T HAVE YOU?! I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED A WHORE, NOT YOU!"

"So you're saying that I'm nothing to you?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?! YOU'RE JUST A PROSTITUTE TO ME, THAT'S ALL!"

"IDIOT!" Yuya was now in tears and she raised her hand to slap him but Kyo held it and he slapped her.

"You can't touch me, woman." Kyo scowled.

The next day...

Yuya was wearing a longer sleeved kimono this time. Kyo left her that night, after battering her with his fists.

_**Insensitive jerk.**_

"No, I'm fine. I can understand him... I guess... And who am I to fight back to him anyway? He did say that I'm just a prostitute to his eyes..."

_**And you're defending him still? You're out of your mind!**_

"I love him, don't you understand that?! I love him although he doesn't love me! That's why I can't fight back..."

**And it's just better to cry.**

"Yuya! Yuya!" Mahiro and Okuni shouted, entering the house without permission.

"What?" Yuya asked.

"Hey, what's with the cover-all-my-skin kimono?" Okuni asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm-" Yuya tried to explain but Mahiro interrupted her, "KYO'S AT THE TOWN SQUARE! BENITORA DECLARED DEATH PENALTY TO KYO RIGHT NOW!"

"Wh-what?! Why?" Yuya asked in disconcert.

"YUYA, YOU HAVE TO GO! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN PROVE BENITORA THAT KYO'S INNOCENT!" Mahiro shouted.

**Yuya, don't back out now. You love him, right?**

_**Go rescue that insensitive jerk.**_

**Hey.**

_**Fine, go save your husband.**_

"Okuni, Mahiro, could you please take care of the kids right now? I'll be there." Yuya wasted no time and ran out of the house, on her way to the town square.

_**Can't you run faster?**_

**Kyo also gave her bruised legs remember?**

_**So what?! She has to run faster! Choose: bruised legs or eternally bruised life?**_

"_Bruised legs! Huh? Where did that come from? Kami-sama, what am I saying?"_

Yuya can hear Benitora's voice – she's near. Yuya was now making her way through the crowd, just to get to her huband.

**Author's Notes:**

**So far, this is a short chapter. This is a cliffhanger chapter. So, you need to proceed to the next chapter. Reviews, if you don't mind. Thanks! -Smiles-**


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

Text - Yuya's good conscience

_Text_ - Yuya's bad conscience

"_Text"_ - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

Text - Kyo's positive conscience

_Text_ - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"_Text"_ - Kyo's neutral conscience

_Text_ - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

From the last chapter...

_**Can't you run faster?**_

**Kyo also gave her bruised legs remember?**

_**So what?! She has to run faster! Choose: bruised legs or eternally bruised life?**_

"_Bruised legs! Huh? Where did that come from? Kami-sama, what am I saying?"_

Yuya can hear Benitora's voice – she's near. Yuya was now making her way through the crowd, just to get to her huband.

Chapter 5 – Change of Heart

"Kyo, admit that you killed my men!" Benitora demanded.

Kyo's hands and feet were tied with a strong rope. His Muramasa was tied with a chain and was being restrained by Benitora's subordinates. Kyo's Muramasa was trying to get out of the chain but it was too strong.

"Fine. I did. So what? I'm doing the right thing, Hidetada." Kyo retorted.

"Give respect to the high official!" one of Benitora's subordinates kicked Kyo in the gut.

"I order Kyo to be beheaded!" Benitora laid down his judgment.

"Stop!" Yuya demanded, panting as she reached the front.

"Look who's here." Benitora said pathetically.

Yuya sat near to Kyo and Kyo looked at her, "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"Benitora, you're doing this because you're jealous, aren't you?" Yuya said.

"What are you talking about, Yuya?" Benitora replied.

"Oh, you think I don't know? You liked me before. But when the news reached you that Kyo and I were getting married eight years ago, you didn't show up in our wedding although you were invited." Yuya wisely stated.

"L-liar!" Benitora shouted as he aimed his Muramasa to the couple.

"In those eight years, did you care to visit me, Benitora? I have my five children now with Kyo, and you did not visit me since then? You are jealous. Don't speak any blasphemy about it. You're proven undoubtedly jealous of Kyo because I agreed to live a married life with him."

**She's defending you.**

_**And why, of all people, does it have to be her?!**_

You regretted what you did to her last night, don't you? Look, even though you mistreated her last night and gave her the black and the blues, she still came to your aid. Because what? I say because she loves you. How about you? Have you proven any of your REAL feelings towards her? You didn't Kyo, you didn't.

"Personal things don't come here, Yuya! Now move! I still have to kill this criminal!" Benitora said.

"After you kill my husband, could you kill me and my children, too?" Yuya requested with a smirk.

_**What the hell are you saying?**_

**Can't you see she's luring him?**

_**Well, let me see... NO! Benitora will kill Kyo more!**_

"Excuse me, Tokugawa Hidetada." Mahiro suddenly approached Benitora, "But before you do behead this family, I want you and the people know the truth."

Mahiro helped an old man to walk infront. Mahiro said, "This is one of the elders who witnessed the 'killing' that Demon Eyes Kyo made to your men. Now, people, the killing happened just outside his village and hopefully, he saw everything. This man's name is Mitozuma Akashi."

Akashi spoke, "Demon Eyes Kyo is innocent. He killed Hidetada's men to prevent them from killing everyone in our village. And they wanted to get something that's very sacred to us. They wanted to get the golden statue of Buddha from us. Hidetada's men have been forcing us to give it to them a few years back but now, they wanted to take it away from us. If you want proof, you may ask anyone in my village about it."

The crowd was shocked and started ranting.

"In addition to that," Mahiro said, "I've been working for Tokugawa Hidetada for almost a decade now, and I know some of his dark secrets. Hidetada wanted to kill Kyo because of a personal reason – because Kyo get to marry Yuya. And else, Hidetada also wanted to get the golden Buddha of Akashi's village because the statue was said to grant wishes to the beholder. And Hidetada wanted this because he would wish that Kyo's family would disappear."

The crowd was once again shocked. (A/N: You know that 'Oh...' or 'Ha!')

Mahiro continued, "This must have justice! People, it's upto you to decide whether to release Demon Eyes Kyo or behead Demon Eyes Kyo and the rest of his family."

After a little ranting, the crowd said, "RELEASE! RELEASE! RELEASE!"

"Alright then." Mahiro replied.

"Traitor!" Benitora shouted at Mahiro.

Yuya started to untie the ropes from her husband while he was staring at her. His scarlet eyes focused in the eyes of Yuya and saw that her eyes were getting watery – she wanted to cry.

"Yuya." Kyo whispered, "You don't have to hold back your tears."

"I don't want to cry infront of people."

"Why do you want to cry?"

Yuya finished untying everything.

"You wouldn't understand me anyway, so it's better if I don't say it." Yuya said as she stood up with Kyo.

Kyo approached his Muramasa that was now lying on the ground without the chains. He picked it up and Akashi asked, "Demon Eyes Kyo, why did you save our village?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Yes! Another cliffhanger! Now, you have to see to the last chapter!!!**

**Please give me reviews... :-**


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

Text - Yuya's good conscience

_Text_ - Yuya's bad conscience

"_Text"_ - Yuya's neutral conscience

"Text" - Obviously, what the characters are saying, DUH!

Text - Kyo's positive conscience

_Text_ - Kyo's oh-so-negative conscience

"_Text"_ - Kyo's neutral conscience

_Text_ - Other characters' thoughts (if any)

From the last chapter...

Kyo approached his Muramasa that was now lying on the ground without the chains. He picked it up and Akashi asked, "Demon Eyes Kyo, why did you save our village?"

Chapter 6 – A New Life

Kyo replied, "I'm a man of my word. After Muramasa, the maker of my sword and the brother of Mahiro, finished teaching me what I needed to know, he asked me to swear before him to protect your town for a special reason. Absent-mindedly I swore to him that I'll protect your town but I have to do that because that was man enough to do."

"Thank you then, Kyo." Akashi smiled.

Kyo exited the crowd and Yuya followed.

Yuya was walking behind Kyo, she's about five or maybe six feet away from him. She was now shedding tears, which she continually wiped with the back of her hands.

"_I'm so stupid."_

**Why?**

"_I'm so stupid because I'm crying right now."_

You're a woman. Kami-sama made women to cry without purpose sometimes.

"Yuya." Kyo called.

"Yes?" she replied, wiping off her tears.

"Could you answer me my question with a profound and reasonable reply?" Kyo said.

"Huh? S-sure..." she mumbled.

"I hurt you last night, didn't I? You shouldn't be there to liberate me. But you still came out of all the mistreatment I burdened you, why is that?"

She nervously giggled and said, "You're exaggerating too much."

Kyo glared at her and she blushed a little and looked away, "I'm your wife, right? I certainly wouldn't let the father of my children die that easily. I have to fight, too."

"That's not the correct answer, isn't it?" Kyo said as he stopped in his tracks and waited for Yuya to be by his side. Then, they started walking again.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand me if I expound my answer."

They arrived at their house and Kyo came inside. Their children were playing with Okuni in the living room.

Kyo approached them and told Okuni, "Okuni, could you leave me and my children for a while? I want to talk to them."

"S-sure." Okuni replied, _What's gotten into him? Sudden change, I guess. Hey, Yuya, what did you do EXACTLY?_

Okuni left them and everyone stared at him, well, except for Yuya and Okuni – they aren't there.

He genuflected and said, "My children, I would want to say sorry for neglecting you, all of you. Could you give your father another chance? We'll be a family from now on, I promise." He told them.

They all blinked at each other, probably thinking the same thing of what Okuni thought.

Kazuki, the firstborn, approached his father and hugged him. The twins Tatsumi and Natsumi followed, then Hisashi and lastly, the youngest, Yanagi. They all hugged their father and he hugged them back.

Now, Yuya was in the free field, sitting under her favorite tree, snoozing off.

Kyo found her and approached her peaceful physique. He genuflected infront of her and stared at her face, she was even crying in her sleep.

He extended his hand to caress her face but he hesitated.

"_I did something wrong with her, didn't I? I shouldn't do this."_

**Then how would she forgive you?**

_Ignore her, idiot._

That's a bad idea. After what she did for you? If it wasn't for her presence at the town square a while ago, you're nothing but a mere soul roaming around now; trying to tell her, but you can't because she wouldn't hear you. It's better if you tell her now and change for the good.

"_You're right."_

He was able to touch her face and she moved a little; and he immediately removed his hand. But after that, she was still asleep. He extended his arms to touch her face, and this time, she didn't move or anything, and gently, he wiped her tears with his hands.

"_Why didn't I realize? Why didn't I realize that you are beautiful? Why didn't I realize, back in those days, that you're not a slut, but my wife? Why didn't I realize that you loved me and you wouldn't let me go because you don't want to be left? Why can't I just tell you, what you mean to me? Why am I hesitating to do this? Yuya, I... I love you."_

He placed her locks behind her ear and removed his hands and looked at her magnificence. Then, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Kyo. She rubbed her eyes and sat straight.

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait for a long time? What do you want?" she asked as she yawned.

"N-nothing."

Yuya looked at him and said, "You're acting weird. Are you ill?"

"No."

"Uhm, is there a special occasion today that's why you're acting nice to me?"

"No."

Yuya asked, "Then do you want to tell me something?"

"Uhm..." he looked around to find the words to say, but he found none.

"Kyo, please don't hesitate. You can tell me whatever it is."

"Yuya, what is the reason why you agreed to marry me?" he finally asked, but those weren't really what he wanted to say.

She stared at him and looked at the grass below her, "I agreed to settle down with you because I... I thought you love me."

"_And I really do."_

"And why did you show up a while ago, after I mistreated you last night? Why didn't you just let me die?" he asked, "Give me that answer that you said I wouldn't understand."

Yuya was on the verge of tears and just let it loose, "It was the right thing to do, Kyo. I am your wife, you are my husband, and we should help each other. It's the most natural thing to do! What would you expect? Leave you alone like that?!"

"You're the one who's making a mountain out of a molehill now."

"I'm not exaggerating!" she demanded.

"Then give me the correct answer." Kyo said.

"Fine!" Yuya answered, looking at him straight, "I love you!" Then she paused and blushed and looked down again.

Kyo reached out his hand and placed it on her chin and raised her head up, "Why are you so bashful of your answer?"

"It's improper." She replied, "I'm your personal whore, it's improper to love you."

"Don't say that." He told her, "You're my wife, not my whore. It's flattering that you really love me."

He continued, "This is my first time to tell you this, Yuya, so listen carefully, I want you to hear everything I say. I... I... I... I..."

He exhaled his apprehension and finally said, "Yuya, I love you."

Her eyes widened and her lips curled up into a smile, "You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, I'm so speechless."

He leaned closer and kissed her, hugging her possessively.

"_He never kissed me this way before. I think this time; this is real. I never realized that I would break Kyo's dark side and make him so passionate. And here I thought he doesn't love me; that he only wanted to make children... I never knew, he really did love me."_

She kissed him back and they broke the kiss and her green eyes met his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done wrong, Yuya. Let's start a new life with our children from now on." Kyo said.

"Yes. Kyo, I want to be with you forever."

"As you wish, my wife." He replied with a smirk and kissed her once more.

**... END ...**

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**Finally, I finished this fic! It took me almost 2 weeks to finish this! And look, it's over already? Well, I hope you really liked this. Please review! Anyway...**

**NEWSFLASH:**

**There will be a sequel for CRIMSON. It's still gonna be a Kyo x Yuya fic with their children but the story focuses more on Yukimura and Okuni.**

**Yes, the sequel will be a Yukimura x Okuni fic but it's also a Kyo x Yuya fic but the story wouldn't be eyeing the spotlight there.**

**The next fic will be CERULEAN, a Yukimura x Okuni fic. I know, you barely see this type of pairing, or probably, it's the first time you saw them. Well, Yukimura x Okuni fics are hard to find especially somewhere else on the net so I thought of placing one (or maybe more if it's really good) here in **

**I got this inspiration from a Yukimura x Okuni fic somewhere on the net; so I got my plot and I'm gonna write about this new idea. I hope you're going to read it, too!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**GensomadenSaiyuki**


End file.
